


A Blueberry Daydream

by Chrissytude, Well_this_is_awkward



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissytude/pseuds/Chrissytude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_this_is_awkward/pseuds/Well_this_is_awkward
Summary: You lack presence, you're consistently unnoticed as you go about your day, and even thoughyou act friendly, you're forgotten the moment you're out of sight. Underswap Sans noticesyou, and brings you into his friend group, constantly forcing them to notice your presence.You're shy, but Sans encourages you to enjoy yourself more, creating a comfy positiveenvironment you can relax in. Also, lots of hugs and cuddles.





	A Blueberry Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyanyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyo/gifts).

* * *

* * *

It was five o’clock on a Saturday. The atmosphere inside the cafe was quiet- almost cozy. It was pretty empty, save for yourself and a few other groups- you couldn’t help but notice that you were the only one sitting alone. There was a small group of monsters, a couple on a date.. and yourself. 

You were currently waiting inside your booth, waiting for your order to be called. You wondered for a moment if maybe you were supposed to give them your name but- they didn’t ask, so they didn’t receive.

You decided that they had probably forgotten. And they had probably forgotten your order, too. You had been waiting for a while now.. and plenty of people had come and gone.. you weren’t that surprised, you thought yourself to be easily forgettable.

Before you could get too deep into your thoughts, you heard them call out your order- well, your drink. As you got up to grab your drink, you could see a monster from the small group getting up as well- a Skeleton about your height.

You didn’t pay him much attention as you both headed towards the counter. You naturally assumed he was just heading up to order something or- something.

You reached for your drink as you got to the counter- your brain barely registering the skeletal hand also reaching- until it bumped into yours. You couldn’t help but jump back, releasing a startled squeak at the physical contact.

The skeleton next to you didn’t seem as startled as you did- though he did seem a little surprised. Now that you were closer, you could see his outfit- a grey shirt and pants, with a cute blue bandanna-scarf around his neck. You couldn’t help but decide that despite actually being an inch taller than you, he was actually kind of cute.

The cute skeleton just offered you a smile, lifting the drink and pressing it into your hands

“Here, You Have Been Waiting For This, Correct?” For how cute he was, you were expecting him to have a much higher-pitched voice. You almost forgot to respond in your startled stupor.

“O-Oh- I, uh- y-yes..” you had come in long before his group had..

He just smiled again- you couldn’t help but take note that his hand was still over yours on the drink he was handing to you

“Heh- Mweh Heh... I Have Never Heard A Human Make Such A Cute Squeak Squeak Before! ” Oh, that was embarrassing, you hadn’t even realized you had done it. You couldn’t keep the red off your cheeks as you flustered.

You were not used to talking to people often, or having them talk to you. And compliments your way were rare, few and far between.

He continued to smile at you as he spoke up again “I Noticed That You Were Sitting Alone, Human!” Ouch. And ‘Human’? “I Was Hoping You Might Like To Come Si-GHRRK!” You were startled when his words were cut off by a scaly pair of very yellow arms wrapping around his neck from behind and pulling him down, causing him to let go of the drink in your grasp (that he had been giving to you anyway). Once he was down you were face-to-face with a.. Dinosaur? Lizard? Whatever they might be, they were very clearly female.

Except, they weren’t really face-to-face with you, as they were facing the Skeleton. The Skeleton that was doing his best to push her off. After a few moments of what looked like wrestling, he had shoved her off and picked himself back off brushing off his shirt.

While watching their odd tousle, you had failed to notice the rest of the monster group heading over- a tall fish-lady in glasses, another skeleton, and a very tall goat.. man?

The blue-scarfed skeleton finally pushed off the dino-lizard-saur, seeming the slightest bit excited now as he turned back to you- did Skeletons get adrenaline rushes? “I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SIT WITH US?” Oh, Wow, he got really loud really fast. 

“SIT WITH US? And who’s this nerd, Sans? Y’havent introduced us!”

The skeleton- Sans, apparently, just seemed to smile brightly at this. “THAT IS BECAUSE I’VE JUST MET THEM! AND THEY’RE MAGNIFICENT!” You were already out of your element- surrounded by strangers. You weren’t even able to think about how to react to the compliment- you didn’t really have time to, since he almost immediately began talking again

“BUT IS SHE NOT ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE? SHE’S MY CUTE NEW HUMAN FRIEND!” You were not ready for the way your heart flipped at that- you decided it was most likely because of how rarely you got compliments.

The tall-ish fish lady finally decided to speak up- “W-We have to get going if we’re going to make it to our.. thing..” she eyed you nervously as she said this. You weren’t sure why- maybe it was a monster specific thing and you weren’t supposed to know about it?

“Yeah! So hurry up, Sans! Or we’ll be late for the RALLY!” The dinosaur lady seemed to have less concerns about this. To be fair, she was a literal dinosaur and could probably shred you if she wanted.

“YES! No! Wait!” The ‘Sans’ Skeleton turned back towards you, grabbing your hand that wasn’t holding a drink- and slipping a folded piece of paper into your hand. A folded piece of paper? You could have sworn he wasn’t holding anything literally a second ago- and was this really what you thought it was? Was he really going to be that cliché? Apparently he was, moving out with his group of friends with one last wave to you and a shout of “We Should Hang Out Again Sometime!”

.. This counted as a hangout?

Unfortunately- or maybe fortunately, since you were pretty much a loner otherwise, when you got back to your seat to unfold the paper it was exactly what you thought. A phone number. No name or anything else written with it. Not that you really needed anything else. As you drank your cocoa, you decided that you’d probably never forget the strange little man for as long as you lived.

As you finished your drink and got up to throw the cup away, you noted a name written on the side of your cup- a name that was not yours. ‘Sans’. Guess you  _ owed _ him that hangout, now.

  
  



End file.
